NFS World Wiki:Calendar/May 31
2012 *The Lexus IS 350 "Red" edition is released making the IS 350 available for In-game Cash. It's released for and can be unlocked at Level 7http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/8666610.page *The Scion tC "Red Juggernaut" edition is released as a Top-Up gift.http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/8664675.page *The Cadillac CTS-V "Blue" edition is added to the Car Dealer after having previously only been available as a Top-Up gift. It can be obtained for http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/8666948.page 2011 *A Maintenance Window is being deployed with the following Release notes: **'New Features': ***All new Visual Packages have been added to the game and are available for purchase from the Aftermarket Shop ***Unlock levels and prices have been lowered for Visual Packages that can be purchased with Cash ***Carbon fibre hoods have been introduced to Need For Speed World. These can be found on the new Visual Packages ***The exclusive Audi A1 clubsport quattro has been added to the game and is available for purchase from the Car Dealer ***New dialog boxes have been added when attempting to purchase any SpeedBoost items with insufficient SpeedBoost **'Bug Fixes/Changes': ***Improvements were made to the client’s overall stability ***Fixed an issue that caused the game to freeze for players running NVIDIA 7300 series GPUs ***Fixed an issue that caused the player’s full car list to temporarily disappear when changing drivers in the Safehouse ***Fixed an issue in Pursuit mode that prevented disabled cops from being counted when knocking down a pursuit breaker ***Fixed an issue that sometimes prevented players from receiving a Reward card after completing a Pursuit ***A number of Police chatter audio issues were resolved ***The starting grid has been re-arranged for Team Escape events ***The ‘/’ key will now open the chat input box ***Fixed an issue in Team Escape that caused Rhinos to spin around when in close proximity with another player ***Fixed an issue that sometimes caused Pursuits to have roadblocks without any cop cars present ***Fixed an issue that caused player’s to see their placement jump up and down randomly during a Multiplayer race ***Fixed an issue that prevented notifications from appearing on a Friend’s News Feed when winning a Pro Performance Part ***Fixed an issue that prevented cop cars from appearing in Free Roam after completing a Pursuit longer than 10 minutes ***Fixed an issue that sometimes caused the player to enter a pursuit without any cop cars chasing them ***Fixed an issue with VOIP that caused all players to become muted when adjusting the Microphone sensitivity slider ***Fixed a VOIP issue that sometimes prevented players from being muted when blocking a player ***Fixed an issue that caused the Pursuit Length statistic to round up to 1 minute when a player evades a pursuit under 1 minute ***The Porsche 911 (Rose Edition) now features a female driver ***Car tires can no longer become flat while respawning during a Team Escape event ***Fixed an issue which caused the mini-map to appear foggy and reflective ***A number of cars that had their nitrous effects disappear after installing a Visual Package have been fixed ***A number of Visual Packages that removed manufacturer emblems and gas tanks have been fixed ***Fixed an issue that caused the Lamborghini Murciélago’s wheels to appear to clip through the vehicle in the Safehouse after installing a Tier 3 Lowering Kit ***Fixed some minor presentation issues with the Group chat UI ***Fixed an issue that prevented player’s cars from appearing when switching Drivers through the Exit Game flow ***Some missing mouse-over sound effects were added ***Fixed an issue that caused the World Map options buttons to flicker while being highlighted ***Information for the Team Escape ‘Help’ tool-tips have been fixed ***A number of cut off text issues were fixed across all languages ***A number of environment/world fixes were made http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/6320900.page References